Ron Stoppable Agent Of SHIELD
by Broken Story78
Summary: After Graduation Ron has been living is in New York attending NYU for the past year he has been looking forward to reuniting with Kim who has been studying at Oxford. But his dreams are shattered as Kim has not only found someone else on her time apart from him but that a new threat has arisen and Ronald is the only one who can defeat them.


**HEY EVERYONE BROKEN STORY HERE AFTER MUCH TIME AND BREAK I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW AND BETTER VERSION OF PATRIOT HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN MARVEL COMICS OR KIM POSSIBLE.**

Everyone is necessarily the hero of his own life Story -John Barth

I had saved the world well partially me it was really Kim who saved the world I just kinda help when aliens from the a planet called Lorwardia invaded the Earth Kim Possible and I had saved the world from an the aliens with the help of supervillain Drakken and Shego we had triumphed the day was saved the world was saved we had one but that isn't where our story begins.

After Graduation Kim and I knew that we couldn't be together forever we would be going to different universities on opposite sides of the Earth Kim was going to Oxford and I was going to be able to attend NYU since I was able to bump up my grades by the end of the year before graduation.

At the airport we both made a promise to try the long distance thing and see if we could make things work as I saw her getting on the plane I waved to her a final goodbye but she looked back me and did nothing no wave or smile nothing it was almost like she didn't even know me.

During the school year I had decided to reinvent myself so when Kim came back she would I have matured over our time apart no more was I that chubby blond buffon that embarrassed her I even took up martial arts classes to keep myself occupied I was training in Krav Maga, Israel fighting and mixed martial arts.

But that still didn't make time go faster or stop the pain was still there it was headaches at first but then it was nightmares I was getting less and less sleep because of what I had did to win the battle against Warhawk a lowardian alien that I killed using my Mystical Monkey Powers the special power dormant in my body that I had never used and it was affecting me in ways that almost made me want to jump off a roof and I couldn't do it anymore.

I started taking medication that was making me weak and tired I looked like crap each day what was also bad was that the more me a Kim talked the less of the time we did video chatting and calling it worked out at first but soon it stopped half way throught the year Kim had cut me off no word no nothing.

Life in the city wasn't as cracked as I was suppose to be I was mugged regularly and not wanting trouble I became a one stop withdrawal bank for all of the city's criminals I was really hoping that things would get better and they did at first Kim called me out of the blue on Saturday telling me that she was coming to the states for a big job opportunity I was ecstatic.

Deciding to take initiative and go for broke I went to a jeweler in Queens and bought a ring almost way to expensive I maxed out my student loans that was going to put me in debt city I didn't care I was about to pop the question and start a new life with Kim like we should have but that is just a lie I tell myself here we are New York City where our story really begins.

Starbucks

In walked Ron Stoppable a blond haired muscular man in a black leather jacket blue jeans pants and boots he searched high and low till he found who was looking for in a booth sat Kim Possible in a small leather jacket pants and black shirt and knee high stilettos.

Smiling he walked over to the table and touched Kim's shoulder she turned and smiled Ron hugged her so hard she almost laughed.

Kim Possible: Ron so good to see you how you been Ron?

Ron Stoppable: Great Kim I've been better now that you're here.

Kim Possible: Yes Ron about that sit down.

He sat across from her a his hands on the table hoping to hold Kim's but she clutched her coffee in her hand a somber look on her face.

Ron Stoppable: Kim I'm so happy you called I mean we haven't talked in awhile so I was kinda scared.

Kim Possible: Yeah you look great have you been working out?

Ron Stoppable: Yeah I have been hitting the school gym almost twice a day you know thought I should reinvent myself you know what do you think?

Kim Possible: You look great Ron how is school?

Ron Stoppable: Ugh great I've been taking some classes here and there wondering what it is I'm gonna do and you how is Oxford I'm guessing you're having loads of fun in Europe?

Kim face fell and she gripped her coffee a little.

Kim Possible: Oh I left Oxford it wasn't really my type of school but I'm still working I decided to get back into the hero game.

Ron Stoppable: Oh great so you come to ask for your old sidekick back eh? getting the team back together I could call Wade I've stayed in touch with him over the years.

Kim Possible: Ron listen no I'm not getting the team back together.

Ron Stoppable: Oh so you're a solo act I get it so why did you want to talk?

Kim almost looked very uncomfortable like what she was about to say was killing her Ron looked at her with worry he grabbed her hand from across the table but she peeled it back.

Ron Stoppable: Kim?

Kim Possible: I'm telling you this because I love you and I just couldn't do this over the phone.

Ron Stoppable: Oh in person I kinda wanted to do the same thing I fact I have a huge question to ask you.

He went into his coat pocket for the small black box clutching it he took it out of his pocket ready to ask the most important question of his life.

Kim Possible: Ron I'm breaking up with you.

He clutched the box again his body was almost frozen but he still held the box like a dead man holding his own nose.

Ron Stoppable: What ?

Kim Possible: I'm sorry but I couldn't do it anymore I had to I mean we went to opposite sides of the earth I mean we couldn't keep this up forever and I felt so guilty when I did it but I was also hating having to lie to myself thinking that was I still holding onto a promise I knew we both couldn't keep I'm so sorry Ron.

Ron Stoppable: Who was it?

Kim Possible: Ron please don't.

Ron Stoppable: WHO WAS IT?!

He had screamed so hard the whole cafe looked over at the table with curiosity and wonder Kim looked at them then at Ron.

Kim Possible: Ron please I'm sorry but don't do this it's over move on please move on.

He put both hands on the table finally understanding where this was going he had wasted his whole time thinking that things would stay the same that they would be together that he could actually do this.

Ron Stoppable: Kim I've been in hell for the past year months and you were the only thing keeping me sane.

Kim Possible: Ron please don't do this to yourself.

Ron Stoppable: Kim please just leave me.

Kim Possible: Ron I have to go and please I want this to be the last time we ever see each other.

She left the broken man at the table of the cafe she walked out the door people looking at her wondering what she did as she walked along the street she felt her phone go off she turned it on to see it was from her special friend.

SG: DID YOU DO IT?

KP: YES I DID.

SG: OK I'LL SEE YOU AT YOUR HOTEL.

KP: OK.

Ron Stoppable: Dammit dammit.

A waitress came over awkwardly since she and everybody heard the argument from earlier and did not know how to approach the subject.

Waitress: Do you need a something honey?

Ron Stoppable: No nothing.

He moved from the table leaving money as a tip he walked out the door his hands in his pocket and his mind clouded he walked what seemed like hours not bothering to notice the people who bumped into him had stolen his phone and wallet.

He got back to his small apartment in Brooklyn and sat at his couch he sat there wondering what to do his hands trembled and he soon let out something that had been locked away he screamed with fury he threw over his table he grabbed his chair and smashed it against the tv he grabbed his chair and threw it out his window it smashed against the road passers by looked up he went to his wall and punched it repeatedly until his skin was bleeding and his knuckles ached tears were streaming from his eyes the wall cracking from his blows he stop and slid down the wall his eyes still brimming with tears.

Ron Stoppable: Nothing I have nothing.

Hilton Hotel

In room 301 moaning was coming from the bedroom in on the bed was Shelia Go former hero and super villain now agent of S.H.I.E.L.D after the events of the invasion Shego ditched Drakken and became a freelance mercenary she had the skills to do things she was so good she drew the attention HYDRA knowing who they were she still worked for them her mission was to take out a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D they didn't say it was Maria Hill Shego did try to finish the job but in the end she was captured and sent to the Raft Hill then gave her a choice S.H.I.E.L.D or prison so Shego went with the only right option she was now a level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D agent and dating the most beautiful women.

Shego: Oh will you stop with that and just lick slower.

Coming out of from under the covers was Kim Possible the women Shego was currently dating and the women who had just today broken up with her PTSD ridden boyfriend.

Kim Possible: Well I'm sorry but I'm still new to this whole women on women relationship.

Shego: Yeah well you may be lousy at the licking but you sure as hell are sexy now come here.

Kim moved up and kissed Shego passionately they have been dating for over year it started during Kim's time at Oxford Shego was investigating a new terrorist organization that was buying guns from A.I.M she needing help she asked Kim for her assistance they were able to stop the deal and get an agent arrested.

During the night when Shego was staying at Kim's apartment Shego and Kim had partaken in drinking to pass the time more drinks later things got passionate and Kim and Shego had spent the night together the morning after Kim was ashamed at what they had done because of her promise with Ron.

She had told her what they did was not wrong and it was Ron's own fault for thinking that Kim would hold onto a stupid promise and Kim began to agree with her soon they're relationship went from a one night stand to becoming lovers but Kim still knew she would have to deal with Ron break off the relationship so she could stay with Shego.

Shego: So you told him ?

Kim Possible: Yeah it had to be done if I didn't he would have ruined the plan wouldn't have worked to hard you've worked to hard and I wasn't going to let him screw this up for us like he's screwed everything else up.

Shego: But what you broke up end of story right?

Kim Possible: Yes but.

Shego: But what?

Kim Possible: Shego you should have seen him he was so broken and feeble when I saw him he was so weak.

Shego: Well what you expect you were his anchor and when you left him he started to wither away he can't survive without you Kim that's why he wasn't recruited.

Kim Possible: Your right so the plan is still going on like before?

Shego: Right you do your part and I'll do mine now and this plan will go on without a hitch.

Ron's Apartment

Ron still sat in his destroyed apartment his hands still bleeding and his mind still reeling the day over and over like a movie he grabbed his jacket and went outside he kept walking till he came to a bar by the name of Luck'Os.

He went in and saw there wasn't much people he went over to the bar table he sat down the bartender was a older women in a green button up flannel shirt and tight jeans and boots with fiery red ginger hair and freckles she spoke with a Irish accent.

Molly Fitzgerald: Oi blondie.

He looked over to the women and she slide a beer his way he grabbed it and felt the coldness in his hand.

Ron Stoppable: I'm sorry but my wallet was stolen.

Molly Fitzgerald: On the house.

She winked over at him he smiled and raised his beer to her.

Ron Stoppable: Thanks.

He drank up and the taste kinda got to him he swallowed the liquid and smiled not trying to show he did not like the beverage taste.

Ron Stoppable: Never drank before.

Molly Fitzgerald: Trust me the more you drink you'll like it.

After 5 more beers he was starting to like the taste and feel a buzz he saw at the end of the bar a Latino women with short cut hair in a black and white jumpsuit drinking a shot of whiskey.

Maria Hill: Freaking Avengers freaking X-Men go and fight each other and I got to deal with this bullshit.

She down another shot.

Maria Hill: Hey Molly another drink and leave the bottle.

Molly Fitzgerald: Yeah sure Maria

Molly left the drink Marira threw the glass away and just drank the contents of the bottle.

Ron Stoppable: Hey you ok?

Maria Hill: What's it to you?

Ron Stoppable: Just looked like you were pissed about something.

Maria Hill: So what if I am?

Ron Stoppable: Lady as pretty as you shouldn't be so mad.

Maria Hill: Listen not tonight I mean you're good looking I mean really good looking but I'm way too drunk for that right now for it.

Ron Stoppable: No I wasn't ah nevermind.

He downed another beer Maira looked him over and saw his knuckles were dry with blood and his face showed that he had not slept in a long time.

Maria Hill: the hell happened to your hands?

Ron looked over his knuckles and moved them to get the feeling back.

Ron Stoppable: I had an argument with a wall.

Maria Hill: I know the feeling so why you drinking alone?

Ron Stoppable: No one to drink with.

She smiled and walked over to him and sat in his seat.

Maria Hill: Maria Hill.

Ron Stoppable: Ron Stoppable.

They shook hands morninglight pierced through the window of the bedroom making Ron awake from his slumber with a massive hangover he grabbed his head in pain trying to at least relieve the pain from his head deciding it was time to get out of bed he tried to move from the bed but felt someone resting on his chest keeping him from leaving.

He looked to see the women from the bar last night fast asleep on his bed he quickly moved her from his chest and grabbed his clothes getting changed he put on his pants silently and went for the door.

He found himself in a strange corridor thousands of people working they saw him walk out of Hill's quarters and thought the worst pulling out their guns they all pointed it at him he raised his hands in the air hoping that they didn't kill him.

Ron Stoppable: Ugh... Please don't shot please I was just… Can someone please tell me where am I?

Phil Coulson: That would be the Helicarrier.

He turned to see a brown haired man in a G-Man suit holding a coffee.

Phil Coulson: Lower your guns this man is no threat.

The agents listened to the man in the suit and lowered there weapons Ron relaxed but was still tense for not knowing where he was.

Ron Stoppable: Thank you for not killing me.

Phil Coulson: You're welcome come one let me help you get your bearings.

Hill Quarters

Maria awoke to see that the man from the bar was not in her bed she shot out and grabbed her jumpsuit and communicator.

Maria Hill: Agent Weston report is there any threats going on what is happening.

Agent Weston: Yes ma'am there is a large scale attack in London with the Guardians Of The Galaxy a number of young super humans have gone missing Scott Summers has been seen at a Mutant Protest and Steven Rodgers is on line 2.

Maria Hill: Is there a blond haired man here who is not suppose to be?

Agent Weston: Oh yeah he's with Coulson madam.

Maria Hill: Oh god dammit.

Coulson and Ron

Ron was amazed at the high tech hallway him and the man named Coulson he He opened the windows to show them a thousand feet above Manhattan.

Ron Stoppable: This is amazing we're so high over the city.

Phil Coulson: That's what I said the first time I saw the city in the Helicarrier.

Ron Stoppable: This is amazing.

He touched the glass window but he felt pain in his knuckles.

Phil Coulson: We should probably get those hands looked at.

Ron and Coulson came to the sick bay of the mobile battleship where doctors were at work helping and curing the wounded.

Phil Coulson: Hang on I got the right thing for you.

Coulson grabbed a small green vial and a syringe putting the syringe into the vial he took out an ounce then put it into Ron's arm.

Ron Stoppable: Ow! what the hell was that?

Phil Coulson: A special healing formula made by Curt Connors that regrow muscle tissue and bone marrow.

Ron's knuckles began to heal themselves he flexed them no pain.

Ron Stoppable: My hands won't turn into lizard claws right?

Phil Coulson: No...I think?

Ron Stoppable: Wait! What was that?

Lower Cells

In one of the cells was a middle aged man with snow white hair blue eyes and a scar over his left eye was being psychoanalysed by S.H.I.E.L.D agent Nathan McDonald.

Nathan McDonald: So Wolfe was it why don't we go over the event that took place in Amazon Rainforest?

Shane Wolfe: Naw I don't want to talk about that but would love to talk about you thought.

Nathan McDonald: Why me?

Shane Wolfe: Don't know you seem interesting got a girlfriend?

Nathan McDonald: No ugh I have a boyfriend.

Shane Wolfe: Oh well then wow so your family not liking you being like that?

Nathan McDonald: No my parents threw me out at 17 when I came out but let's talk more about your childhood family?

Shane Wolfe: Ah I had an older brother who loved to beat the crap out me him and my dad.

Nathan McDonald: So are they they reason you joined the army.

Shane Wolfe: Well I mean yeah but it mostly killing.

Nathan McDonald: Killing?

Shane Wolfe: Yeah killing I killed both my brother and dad stabbed a kitchen knife thought my dad's throat then snapped my brother's neck and threw his body into a tub of gasoline and lit the whole place on fire you should have seen it.

Nathan whipped sweat from his brow.

Nathan McDonald: Sorry this is just so much for this.

Shane Wolfe: It is okay you won't have to deal with this for long the plan must go on.

Nathan McDonald: And what plan would that be? Might I ask?

Shane Wolfe: The plan to free me from this prison and to kill anyone on this ship from stopping me.

S.H.I.E.L.D Hallway

Maria Hill was walking through said hallway fuming mad agents walking by moved away not wanting to feel her fury she caught up with Coulson and Stoppable who was still looking out the window of the airship.

Maria Hill: Coulson.

Phil Coulson: Speaking of Valkyrie Director Hill.

Maria Hill: Would you mind telling me why you're giving an unauthorized civilian a tour of our highly sophisticated military airship not with Fury about the A.I.M mission?

Phil Coulson: Well I just thought that he came out of your room so maybe he was just looking for a way out.

Maria Hill: Coulson go talk with Fury right now before I send you off this ship without a parachute.

Phil Coulson: Going right now ma'am Ronald it was good seeing you.

Coulson shook the man's hand then walked off from the scene before Maria could make good of her promise.

Maria Hill: Good.

Ron Stoppable: So I guess I should be leaving to then goodbye.

Maria Hill: No actually Mr. Stoppable I need to talk to you alone.

She grabbed him by his neck and dragged him off to an interrogation room.

S.H.I.E.L.D Jump Ship

Shego and Kim who was her clothes from yesterday while Shego was in a black and white S.H.I. jump suit were flying high up to the Helicarrier Kim was nervous because of what was about to happen.

Shego: This is agent Shelia Go requesting docking.

S.H.I.E.L.D Air Control: Request acknowledged happy to have you back agent.

Shego: Good to be back.

Shego looked over to Kim who was nervous.

Shego: Hey you ok?

Kim Possible: I don't know maybe I don't get the position how will the plan still go on.

Shego: Everything will go fine there are no hiccups no obstacles no nothing everything is going to be fine you're going to be fine I mean your Kim Possible why would they not want you?

Kim smiled and grabbed her lover's hand Shego gladly took it and squeezed her hand in a playful manner.

S.H.I.E.L.D Interrogation Room

It was black and dark Ron sat in the seat his hands trembling and his eyes looking around for maybe a way out Maria Hill stood in front of him a large folder in her hand she looked through the it then at him like she was surprised by what was in it.

Maria Hill: So Stoppable.

Ron Stoppable: Ron is fine Maria.

Maria Hill: Stoppable I see here you're a sidekick.

RonStoppable: Ex-Sidekick ma'am.

Maria Hill: Uh huh I see you're still studying at NYU going for with a masters in Criminology Mechanics Biology and even Engineering.

Ron Stoppable: Yes ma'am.

Maria Hill: You're trained in many hand-to-hand combat Kung Fu Boxing Mixed Martial Arts Krav Maga and you're trained in Israel Tactics.

Ron Stoppable: My uncle worked for the government so every time he came back from his trips he would teach me ways on how to fight back against bullies.

Maria Hill: You've also had weapons training I see.

Ron Stoppable: My uncle also.

Maria Hill: Trained in first aid.

Ron Stoppable: Thank KP's mom for that I volunteered a week at the hospital while Kim was at a cheerleader retreat it was so funny one guy had come with a scraped knee in and he-

He could see that the Latino women was in no mood for a good laugh.

Ron Stoppable: Yes anyway.

Maria Hill: Well I have to say you're perfect for the job.

Ron Stoppable: Thank You ugh what job?

Maria Hill: Global Justice had it's eye on you for the Ron Factor S.H.I.E.L.D on the other hand didn't even consider you as an agent but after the Lowerdiams we reopened the Team Possible file we thought it was Possible she was the better choice but then someone thought to reconsidered you.

Ron Stoppable: Me?

Maria: Trust me Stoppable you're in on way what it means to be an agent but someone thinks it is a great idea so what do you think?

Ron Stoppable: This is so unreal I mean me an agent I have to think about this.

Maria Hill: You got a day.

Ron Stoppable: Thanks ugh who was it that recommended me if I might ask?

Maria: Classified Follow me will get a jet ready for you to take you back down to the city.

They both got out of the interrogation room to see Kim and walking along with Shego everything around Ron stopped he didn't say anything all he did was just look at the couple as they held hands.

Ron Stoppable: Kim?

Kim Possible: Ron? What are you doing here?

Ron Stoppable: Why are you here with Shego? And why are you holding hands?

Kim Possible: Ron listen I-

Shego: No Kim you don't need to explain anything to him Listen Stoppable me and Kim are together got to that we have been for over a month and I'm not gonna let her feel sorry for some pathetic little twit who can't get over a girl who not into him anymore.

She finished her sentence he countered with throwing her and him out of the nearest window they fell through the the air Shego tried to get him off of her but he held onto her with an iron grip.

Ron Stoppable: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Shego: YOU F##KING PSYCHO YOU'VE KILLED US BOTH.

Shego was able to throw Ron off but they still fell to their deaths until two rocket packet S.H.I.E.L.D agents flew down to try and save them one was able to grab Ron and other grabbed Shego.

Agent Evans: This is Evans I got one but he's trying to struggle from my grasp.

Maria Hill: Make sure he does not get loose I need him back up here.

Ron still tried to fight Shego but could not since he and her were both being held in the air by agents.

S.H.I.E.L.D Cockpit

Maria Hill: Unfreaking believable not only did one of my agents try and instigate a fight but a potential recruit tried to kill said agent.

Shego: Director Hill Stoppable tried to not only kill me but endanger to other agents.

Maria Hill: Shut it Go I will blame whoever I want I don't need you trying to shift the blame.

Kim Possible: But Ms. Hill Ron did almost kill Shego.

Ron Stoppable: What you have got to be s##ting me.

Maria Hill: Can the language Stoppable I want all three of you off this airship right now until I find out what the hell to do with you.

Waiting room

The three were told to wait in said room till they got a jet ready to take them down to the city Ron was by the wall not wanting to look at the two who were comforting each other.

Kim Possible: This was not suppose to happen.

Shego: It's ok sweetie the plan will still goes on everything is going to be okay.

Ron Stoppable: What plan?

Shego: None of you damn business buffon.

The doors to the waiting room opened and two agents escorted them to the hanger where a jet was waiting for them at the side of the jet was a woman with hot pink hair with two sides of her head shaved off was blowing bubbles of gum while Maria Hill was talking to her.

Maria Hill: Everyone this Agent Green you will be taking these three here back down to New York .

Ron Stoppable: Hey.

He gave his hand she spit her gum into her hand and shook his with her spit gum touching his skin.

Ag Green: Agatha Green call me Ag.

Shego: Hey Ag how's it going sorry you got to take this Buffon with you.

Ag Green: Shego good to see you too.

Ron could see that Ag and Shego had some history which met this ride home was gonna be as awkward as the time in the waiting room the four into the ship and they descend back down to New York.

The flight home was gonna be long so Ron decided to break the ice.

Ron Stoppable: So ugh Ag was it? How do you know Shego?

Ag looked back at Shego was holding Kim in embrace.

Age Green: We were.. Um let's say... Involved with each other.

Ron Stoppable: You guys were screwing each other.

Ag looked at Ron seeing as he just called her out.

Ron Stoppable: What I may be called Buffon but that doesn't mean I'm stupid.

Ag Green: Yeah well sorry for thinking that.

Ron Stoppable: S'alright so what Shego broke it off?

Ag Green: Oh no I asked her one night while we were in bed together if she wanted to meet my parents but no she went and said "Sorry babe this just isn't working out we should see other people"

Ron Stoppable: Kim said the exact same thing to me yesterday yesterday.

Ag Green: Well I hope they're happy with each other.

Shego: You know we can hear everything you guys are saying.

Ron Stoppable: We know.

Ag Green: We know.

Ag Green: So Maria what she want with you ?

Ron Stoppable: She wants me to join SHIELD.

Ag Green: Dude you should do it I mean SHIELD is the greatest thing that has happened to me and I was shit before I joined and now I'm kicking alien ass and shooting badass guns and flying kickass ships

Ron Stoppable: You've said the word ass in that sentence over 4 times.

Ag Green: The point is go for it you know what they say go big. or go home

She then flew them back to his apartment in Brooklyn.

Ag Green: This your apartment?

Ron Stoppable: Yeah it is.

She lowered the ship down onto the street everyone saw it with awe at the high tech jet she let the door down people were staring at the three people who had come out.

Ron Stoppable: Thanks for the ride.

Ag Green: Sure Stoppable call me anytime dude.

She gave him and side hug gave Shego and Kim the finger and got back in her jet and flew off everyone still looking at Kim Ron and Shego.

Ron Stoppable: What this is New York you see stuff like this everyday.

He got everyone back into his apartment which was still a mess from his tantrum Shego looked around disgusted at the site of home.

Shego: Jesus you live here?

Ron Stoppable: Oh it looked great till my girlfriend told me she was cheating on me with her nemesis.

Shego: Oh what's wrong Buffon you mad that your girlfriend needed a women to satisfy her needs.

Ron Stoppable: You know at one point I actually thought you had changed but no you're still a thief that's all you'll ever be.

Kim Possible: Ron stop it.

Ron Stoppable: Why are you defending her Kim why her a stranger who use to take pleasure in beating the crap out of you instead me your first friend.

Kim Possible: Because she doesn't always jump to conclusions and blow things out of proportion.

Ron Stoppable: What?

Kim rubbed the in between her eyes.

Kim Possible: Ron ever since we were little you have always held me back weather it was Cheerleading being a hero or just trying to be myself you have always been trying follow me and I am sick of it the reason I went to Oxford in the first place was to get away from you.

Ron was hurt at her words he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor so they could not see his face.

Ron Stoppable: I tried to help you Kim ever time you thought you were better than everyone I was there to try and stop you from getting a big head all those times people made fun of me humiliated me I just did nothing I could have been better but no I had to be there I had to be your lapdog even when I was risking my life for you.

Kim Possible: I didn't ask you to do any of that.

Ron Stoppable: No but your parents did they told me begged me to keep you safe no matter what if be a mission or anything else and I gladly took that responsibility air did it to keep you safe because in my eyes you were still that scared little girl who could barely say hi to me.

Ron sat down at his chair tears coming to his eyes.

Ron Stoppable: I mean hell I almost died a couple of times for you even when I was home stitching myself up from whatever hell you tried to put yourself through I kept saying this is for Kim you have to do this but no I was brainwashing myself into doing this for you I had bruises and scars all the blood I shed was for you all the time people who barely knew my name was all for you and to hear you say this is just so appalling to me so you know what screw you no what to hell with Kim.

Ron looked down his fist tightened he saw Shego's eyes bleeding green furry her hands engulfed in green flames.

Shego: YOU DONE BEING SUCH A PUSSY OR ARE WE STILL GONNA FIGHT?!

Ron Stoppable: Yeah we are.

He ran at her his fist raised to trek her down a blast thrown at him he's like under so as to not get hit then quickly floor swept her she fell on her ass then got back up he threw a few punches she threw a few back at him he jumped and dodged then roundhouse kicked her to the floor she moved back and then went for a slash cutting his stomach he got back and rubbed his wound

Ron Stoppable: Aw dammit.

Shego: Come on buffom let's see what you got.

She ran at him and kicked him in the chest he landed at the wall she sent a flurry of punches to his wounded are then threw him on the table he tried to get up but Shego grabbed his head and punched it repeatedly with as much strength as he could muster he caught her fist and spin he'd her getting her off he grabbed a chair bashed it against her head making her dazed hushed a right hook them a left hook kicked her then a kick until she was in the doorway he ran jumped grabbed the doorway head and kicked her in the chest sending to the floor wheezing for air.

Ron Stoppable: That's what I got.

Ron was to exhausted and too delirious to see Kim take out a gun and shoot him in the back it was a tranquilizer dart he looked on his back then at kim he tried to stand on his feet but he quickly fell to the floor and blacked out.

Kim Possible: I'm sorry Ron I can't allow you to ruin this for us.

An hour later Ron awoke to the sound of a voice.

Agatha Green: Ron Ron wake up come man.

Ron Stoppable: Ag?

Ron awoke groggy to see Ag over him she helped him to his feet he latched onto her to keep him balanced.

Ag Green: Come on I got you stud.

Ron Stoppable: What happened?

Ag Green: You tell me I just got back here so we could go for a beer and found the door opened and Shego on the floor.

Ron Stoppable: Did you call Hill?

Ag Green: No.

Ron Stoppable: Call her now.

Ag called up Maria using her holographic communicator watch her 3D mold came onto her wrist.

Maria Hill: Green what is it?

Ag Green: I'm here with Stoppable he has something to say.

Ag handed her wrist to Ron.

Maria Hill: Got something to say Stoppable?

Ron Stoppable: I'll join S.H.I.E.L.D.

Maria Hill: What brought this decision on.

Ron Stoppable: Let's just say I'm sick of being the one who keeps getting screwed in the end so am I in

Maria Hill: Who says I'll let you in after your little scrimmage with Go.

Ron Stoppable: Because I don't think you want to let down the person whoever recommend me and I'm guessing since you said this person was classified I'm guessing that somebody might be pretty high up am I right?

Maria looked at the blonde haired man and smirked.

Maria: Mr. Stoppable welcome to the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division better known as SHIELD.

Ron Stoppable: Glad to be aboard ma'am.

Next Up: Soldiers Die Patriots Live on Forever


End file.
